swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kirigaya Kazuto
__TOC__ ist einer der Protagonisten der Sword Art Online Light Novel und der Animeserie. Sein Nickname ist für sämtliche VRMMORPGS "Kirito". Er kreierte ihn aus seinem realen Namen . "Kiri-" von Kiri'gaya und "-to" von Kazu'to. Er war einer der 1000 Closed-Beta-Tester für Sword Art Online, das erste VRMMORPG für das NerveGear. Aussehen Reales Leben/Sword Art Online Zu Beginn des Spiels und während der Beta-Testphase hatte Kiritos Avatar das Aussehen eines lächerlich schönen Protagonisten aus einem Fantasyfilm und sah älter aus, als er tatsächlich war. In der Light-Novel wurde festgestellt, dass seine (und wahrscheinlich auch Kleins) In-Game-Größe gleich war, wie seine Größe in der realen Welt, weil die zusätzliche Größe, seine Bewegungen nur behindert hätte. In der Vollversion des Spiels, ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Kayaba Akihiko die Spieler informiert hatte, bekamen sie ein Geschenk namens Hand Mirror von ihm. Dieser Spiegel änderte das Aussehen der Spieler-Avatare in das Erscheinungsbild aus der realen Welt. Nach dieser Änderung hatte Kiritos SAO-Avatar etwas langes, aber ordentliches schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sein zartes Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Männlichkeit, sodass die Menschen ihn leicht mit einem Mädchen verwechseln konnten. Nach der Anfangsphase wird er in SAO auch als Black Swordsman bekannt (Kuro no Kenshi), wegen seiner Tendenz schwarze Kleidung zu tragen. Seine Kleidung in Sword Art Online bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzem Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle, einem schwarzen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt das unter einem schwarzen Trenchcoat mit grauem Innenfutter und langen Ärmeln getragen wurde und schwarzen Stiefeln mit silberner Platte die seine Schienbeine schützen sollen. Er hat eine silberne Platte auf seinem Mantel die auf der linken Seite war und trug ein Paar schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe. Er trägt ein Band, dass über seine rechte Schulter und unterhalb seiner linken Seite geht. Dieses hält als Erstes sein Elucidator und später auch sein Dark Repulser. Er benutzt zwei Schwerter nachdem seinen Schwert-Skill Dual-Blades (Beidhändigkeit) enthüllt wird, das schwarze Elucidator und das aus Diamant gefertigte Dark Repulser. Später trug er die rot/weiße Uniform der Knights of the Blood nachdem er von ihrem Anführer Heathcliff in einem öffentlichen Duell geschlagen wurde und dann gezwungen wurde, seiner Gilde beizutreten. In der realen Welt hat er ebenfalls eine Tendenz dazu, sich dunkle Kleidung anzuziehen. Project Alicization Am Anfang des Projekts Alicization trug er ein handgenähtes blaues Kurzarmhemd mit einem V-förmigen Schnitt auf der Brust, welche mit einer hellbraunen Kordel entlang der Hose gebunden war und handgenähte Lederschuhe. Zwei Jahre später, nachdem er ein Diener in der Master Sword Academy wurde, trägt er die graue Standard-Uniform, wie alle der ersten Jahre und Nicht-Elite-Schwertkämpfer. Im zweiten Jahr der Akademie darf er sich die Farbe seiner Uniform selbst auswählen und trägt dann eine pechschwarze Uniform. Alfheim Online Kiritos erster Auftritt war die eines Standard Spriggan, die er am Themengerät entscheiden konnte. Anstelle des normalen schwarzen Schopfes standen seine schwarzen Haare in natürlichen Spikes ab. Seine großen Augen erschienen spitzbübisch und er hatte spitze Ohren und dunkelgrau/blaue Flügel. Er ist mit einem großem Breitschwert für größere Spieler wie Kobolde ausgestattet. Er kämpft gelegentlich zweihändig mit Hilfe seiner Erfahrung aus SAO. Nach der Umwandlung seines Avatars zurück von seinem kurzem Gastspiel in Gun Gale Online, ändert er seine frühere stachelige Frisur in seinen alten SAO Stil aufgrund von Yuis Wunsch hin. Der Grund dafür war, dass es schwer für sie war auf den stacheligen Haaren zu sitzen. Seine schelmischen schwarzen Augen blieben die Gleichen wie vorher. Er erhielt auch einen neuen Mantel und tauschte sein Breitschwert gegen ein neues langes Schwert. Ende Dezember 2025 erhält er das Heilige Schwert Excaliber und verwendet es als seine Zweitwaffe, wenn er beidhändig kämpft. Er tut das aber nur in extremen Fällen und er hat sich selbst versprochen, das Schwert nicht für den persönlichen Vorteil zu benutzen. Gun Gale Online Kiritos Avatar in GGO ist der seltene M9000 Typ. Es wird spekuliert, dass nur Spieler mit sehr langer Spielzeit einen solchen Avatar bekommen. Es ist ein Avatar, von dem viele männliche Spieler wegen seines weiblichen Aussehens träumen. Kirito behält seine schwarzen Haare, die nun schulterlang sind. Er hat eine blasse Haut, hochrote Lippen und glänzende schwarze Augen, gesäumt von langen Wimpern. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man ihn leicht mit einer Frau verwechseln. Dies führt oft zu großer Verwirrung unter den Menschen, wie bei Sinon. Er ist mit einer 5,7 mm FN Five-Seven Pistole und einem Kagemitsu G4 Photonen-Schwert ausgestattet. Persönlichkeit thumb|300px|Kirito's MimikKirito ist jemand, der nicht gut mit Worten umgehen kann, wie Klein sagt, und sehr direkt sein kann. Er ist fast immer ruhig und gelassen und es gibt selten Anzeichen von Verzweiflung. Als Kayaba Akihiko in SAO erschien und verkündete, dass es sich um ein Todesspiel handelt zeigte Kirito nur eine geringe Reaktion und konnte schnell die neuen Bedingungen des Spiels akzeptieren, während viele andere in Panik gerieten. Er hat verschiedene Stimmungen in der Serie gezeigt, mal eher fröhlich oder mal eher düster und niedergeschlagen. In einem Kampf wird er unglaublich hart und aggressiv. Manchmal ist er so wild darauf bis er an einem Punkt kommt, die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren und danach nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, sich daran zu erinnern, was er getan hat. Allerdings ist Kirito eigentlich eine Art Person, die gerne missverstanden wird. Trotz der allgemeinen Meinung der anderen Spieler zu den Betatestern in SAO weigert er sich, einen anderen Spieler, der in Schwierigkeiten ist, aufzugeben. Als er erkennt, dass sich ein unkontrolierbarer Hass auf die Betatester entwickelt, entscheidet Kirito kurzfristig sich selbst als Beater (B'etatester und Ch'eater) noch böser darzustellen und den Hass auf sich zu lenken um die anderen Betatester zu schützen (SAO Folge 2). Dieses Verhalten von ihm wird nach dem Ableben der Gilde Schwarze Katzen der Nacht noch gestärkt. Er tröstet auch andere die Angst haben, wie z.B. Silica nachdem sie Pina verloren hatte. Er behauptet, er würde Silica in SAO helfen, weil sie ihn an seine Schwester erinnern, die zum Kendo gezwungen wurde und fühlt sich dafür schuldig. Diese Art von Hilfe haben ihm Respekt und Zuneigung von vielen Mädchen eingebracht. Kirito ist, im Gegensatz zu anderen üblichen männlichen Helden, nicht sehr begriffsstutzig, wie er in der Lage war zu sagen, dass Lisbeth sich zu ihm bekennen wollte, bevor Asuna sie unterbrochen hatte. Kirito kann sehr berechnend sein und beweist dabei ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz. Das wird am Beispiel Silica deutlich. Fähigkeiten Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level:' 96 *'HP: '''18500 *'Main Equipment:' **「Anneal Blade」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - «Secret Medicine of the Forest» Quest Belohnung **「Queen's Knightsword」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - Dark Elf Queen's 9th floor Quest Belohnung) **「Elucidator」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - 50ter Floor Boss drop) **「Dark Repulser」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - von Lisbeth angefertigt worden) **「Mitternachtsmantel」 (Ledermantel - Erster Floor Boss drop) - Erster schwarzer Mantel **「Blackwyrm Coat」 (Ledermantel - Von Ashley hergestellt worden) - letzter schwarzer Mantel **「Throwing Pick」 ein kleiner Waffentyp, leicht versteckt. Einhändige Schwertskills *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical Square' *'Vertical Arc' *'Slant' *'Vertical' *'Horizontal' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Deadly Sins''' *'Sonic Leap' *'Rage Spike' *'Snake Bite' Kampfkunstskills *'Flash Hit' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Break' *'Escape' Zweihändige Schwertskills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' ALfheim Online (ALO) *'HP:' 400 *'MP:' 800 *'Neues Equipment:' **'Black Iron Great Sword '- Großes schwarzes Schwert, dass in Swilvane gekauft wurde. Wurde von einem neuem Langschwert im 7th Volume ersetzt. **'Long Sword' - Ein Langschwert, dass das Black Iron Great Sword ersetzt. **'Holy Sword Excaliber '- Das stärkste Schwert im SAO/ALO Universum. *'Equipped Skills:' Skills außerhalb des Systems *'Arms Blast (aus SAO)' - Zerstört eine Waffe an ihrem Schwachpunkt mit einem starken Schlag. *'Spell Blast' (aus ALO) - Fängt einen Zauber mithilfe eines Sword Skills ab. *'Skill Connect' (aus ALO) - Erlaubt Kirito seine Schwert Skills in Kettenangriffen auszuführen. *'Bullet Deflect (aus GGO)' - Erlaubt Kirito Projektile mit seinem Schwert abzulenken. Gun Gale Online (GGO) * Equipment: **'Kagemitsu G4' - Ein violet-blaues Photon Schwert erschaffen von den GGO Entwicklern mit dem Versuch einen klassichen Film zu imitieren. **'FN Five-Seven' - Eine halbautomatische Pistole benutzt um die Entfernung zum Gegner zu verringern. *''Notiz: Viele seiner Skills wurden in ALO und GGO demonstriert, bis auf diese die ohne System-Assistent funktionieren oder auf Kirito selbst basieren.'' Underworld (UW) *'Einheit ID:' NND7-6355 *'Leben:' 3289 (Chapter 1) *'Objektkontrollautorität:' 38 (vor dem Kampf mit den Goblins) 48 (danach) *'Systemkontrollautorität': 1 ( vor dem Kampf mit den Goblins ) *'Sword styles': **'Aincrad style' - ein Stil, von Kirito erfunden, basierend auf seinen Erfahrungen aus SAO. Bewegungen bis jetzt: ***'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit Combo) ***'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) a charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike ***'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) a simple sword skill slashing horizontally ***'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. ***'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) a mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. ***'Spining Shield' - (defensive skill) a skill that makes the player's sword be spinned at such a fast rate that it creates a transparent shield out of the sword. ***''Note: He is able to use any of his Sword Skills from SAO, but, currently, he can only use up to 4-hit skills.'' **'Serlut Style' - a style that Kirito learnt from his mentor, Sortiliena Serlut: *** Whirl Current- a two-handed Sword Skill capable of performing two hits. * Equipment: **'Goblin Sword -' a sword that Kirito stole from an unnamed goblin and used in the fight against «Ugachi». **'Blue Rose Sword - '''Shared for a brief time with Eugeo until he got his own equivalent sword made of a Gigas Cedar branch that received the most life from the Gods Solus and Terraria. **'Night Sky Sword - Kirito's own sword that is made of a branch of the Gigas Cedar. It is equal to Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword and is black in color. **'Spirit Iron Chain - '(only during Chapter 6) Popularity Contest Fragen http://www.taptaptaptaptap.net/sao-qna-kirito/ Der Autor von Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki, hat beim dritten Popularity Contest (2005) eine Frage-Antwort-Runde über die Charaktere veranstaltet. Die Spoiler gehen bis zu Band 9 der Light Novel. Es wird empfohlen, dies nicht zu lesen, wenn man den Anime nicht mindestens bis Episode 14 gesehen hat, um starke Spoiler zu vermeiden. Die Fragen und Antworten sind inoffiziell übersetzt. Hähnchenburger, Essen, was ich nicht mag = Frühlingszwiebeln... Oder zumindest waren sie das, bis Asuna das richtiggestellt hat. Q. Warum bist du so beliebt? A. Wenn ich das so sagen darf, Asuna ist zehnmal so beliebt wie ich. Q. Was ist dein Lieblingsmotto? A. Bereue nicht, was du getan hast. Q. An den erstaunlichen Kirito mit dem Beidhändigkeitsskill, bist du Beidhänder? A. In der realen Welt bin ich Rechtshänder. Q. Was sind deine drei unentbehrlichsten Eigentümer? A. In der realen Welt wären es mein Fahrrad, das AmuSphere und das tragbare Endgerät mit dem Nummernplan, mit dem ich Asuna kostenlos anrufen kann. In der virtuellen Welt wären es Schwert A, Schwert B und das Haus von mir und Asuna. Q. Bei deiner momentanen Stärke, welches ist der höchste Labyrinth Boss, den du alleine besiegen könntest? A. Wenn es die Regel von damals, dass man auch in Wirklichkeit stirbt, noch gäbe, würde ich nicht mal probieren, den Boss der ersten Ebene zu besiegen. Wenn ich sie nochmal unter normalen Bedingungen herausfordern würde, sollte ich auch den der 75. Ebene schaffen können, da ich die Clearing Methoden kenne. Q. Was war der nervigste normale Mob in der ursprünglichen Generation von SAO? A. Da ich immer alleine kämpfte, hatte ich Probleme mit Schwärmen von halb menschlichen Monstern. Q. Wie viel hast du insgesamt bei deinem Teilzeitjob bei RATH verdient? A. Was ich bisher bekommen habe, waren... etwas mehr als 300.000 , glaube ich. N-Natürlich habe ich es gespart. Q. Wie hoch ist dein IQ? A. Beim Test in der Mittelschule hatte ich einen sehr durchschnittlichen Wert. Q. Du bist bei den Mädchen ziemlich beliebt, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? A. Ich wiederhole mich, aber Asuna ist zehnmal so beliebt wie ich und sie ist sich darüber nicht mal bewusst. Q. Gibt es irgendwelche Waffen neben Einhand-Schwertern, bei denen du darüber nachgedacht hast, sie zu benutzen? A. Die weiter reichenden Attacken von Stangenwaffen schienen ziemlich amüsant. Q. Es schien so, als hättest du bis zur 74. Ebene keinen anderen deinen Beidhändigkeitsskill sehen lassen, aber hat Lisbeth ihn nicht in den Nebengeschichten gesehen? A. Das hat nicht gezählt. Q. Magst du zweischneidige oder einschneidige Schwerter? A. Ich mag wiederholte Treffer lieber, deswegen bevorzuge ich zweischneidige. Q. Schweift dein Blick bei den ganzen Mädchen um dich herum nicht manchmal ab? A. Ich habe nicht vor, das zu tun, aber Asuna tendiert dazu, ein Auge auf mich zu behalten. Das ist seltsam. Q. Was ist Stärke? A. Das frage ich mich. Ich denke da in den letzten Jahren meines Lebens langsam dran. Q. Wen respektierst du? A. Unter denen, die ich getroffen habe, Asuna. Unter denen, die ich nicht getroffen habe, vielleicht Chiba Shuusaku . Q. Wenn du dir selbst einen Titelsong geben könntest, welcher wäre es? A. Ich wüsste es selbst nicht wirklich. Ich würde versuchen, Asuna zu fragen... "Wäre es nicht Tschaikowskys Dornröschen ?", sagt sie. Ich frage mich, was sie damit meint. Q. Wer war dein größter Gegner? A. Unter denen, gegen die ich bisher gekämpft habe, ist es unbestritten Absolute Sword . Es ist ein Jammer, dass ich die Chance nicht nochmal bekomme, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Q. Was für Spiele spielst du außer VRMMOs? A. Sugu mag diese Prügelspiele auf den alten Konsolen, deswegen musste ich oft mit ihr spielen. Q. Was ist dein liebster Skill? A. Ich lerne meine Lektion nicht und levele immer noch meinen Angelskill, auch jetzt in ALO. Q. Es gibt viele Mädchen um dich herum, aber welche magst du schlussendlich? A. M-Meine Augen schweifen überhaupt nicht umher. Q. Was war das Angsteinflößende, was dir bisher passiert ist? A. Vielleicht die Zeit, als ich von Death Gun in GGO gejagt wurde... Q. Stärker als ich bei meiner Höchstleitung! Gibt es jemanden, über den du so denkst? A. Absolute Sword. Das allein kann man schon als Kunst bezeichnen. Q. Wie stark bist du im Moment im Vergleich zu deiner Höchstleistung, Kirito?? A. Meine Intuition ist im Vergleich zum Ende von SAO definitiv abgestumpft. Vielleicht 80 Prozent davon... Q. Planst du endlich, dich auf eine zu beschränken? Oder beachtest du keine außer Asuna? A. Ich... Mache ich nicht. Q. Die Reife deiner Gedanken, die wesentlich höher als die eines Oberschülers ist, ist faszinierend. Bitte erzähl mir von einem Ereignis, von dem noch nichts erzählt wurde. A. Ich glaube, die Geschichte über die Zeit, als ich mich den Rittern des Blutschwurs entgegengestellt habe, als sie von Asuna geführt wurden, wird früher oder später erzählt werden. Q. Was ist deine lebhafteste Erinnerung vor SAO? Bitte beschrieb sie detailliert! A. Vielleicht, als mein Großvater mich zum Angeln mitgenommen hat... Das war aber noch im Kindergarten. Q. Hast du wirklich komplettes Vertrauen in deine Schwertkünste? Machst du dir nie ein bisschen Sorgen darüber? ''' A. Können mit dem Schwert, auch wenn du es so nennst, ist in Spielen. Ich trainiere zwar Kendo in der realen Welt, ich bin aber nicht so gut darin. '''Q. Hast du in deinem Kampf gegen Absolute Sword deinen Beidhändigkeitsskill benutzt? A. Nein, ich habe mit einem Schwert gekämpft. Ich hätte aber wahrscheinlich auch mit zwei nicht gewonnen. Q. Man sollte man deiner Meinung nach jemanden küssen? Z. B. zur Begrüßung / Aufmunterung / vertrauliche Zuneigung... A. Es sollte Liebe ausdrücken. Ich habe es nie mit jemand anderem als Asuna getan... Oder zumindest sollte ich nicht haben. Q. Willst du nicht ein Produkt aus diesem Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe machen und ein Patent dafür beantragen? A. Es ist immer noch in der Testphase. Ich will es fertig haben, bevor ich meinen Schulabschluss habe. Q. Ich denke, es gibt einige Mädchen um dich herum, aber gibt es außer Asuna keine, die deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt? (natürlich im romantischen Sinne) A. Überhaupt nicht. Q. Zieht das "Kirito neigt dazu, viel zu schlafen" aus der 4. Nebengeschichte eine Parallele zu dem, was in Kapitel 4 passiert ist? A. Ich frage mich, ob ich wirklich so viel schlafe... Q. Bist du jetzt der Stärkste, Kirito? A. In den höheren Rängen der Turniere in ALO sind alle ziemlich gleich stark.. Q. Harem ? A. Nichts dergleichen. Q. Was ist SAO für dich? A. Obwohl es erst ein Fluch war, kann es auch Hoffnung bedeuten. Q. Wenn du nur den Kampfstil beachtest, würdest du eine oder zwei Klingen bevorzugen? A. Beidhändigkeit wäre immer noch amüsanter, mit seinem Reichtum an Variationen. Q. Was hättest du getan, wenn Asuna nicht süß gewesen wäre? A. Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich früher verfolgt. Q. Wenn du SAO nochmal unter den gleichen Bedingungen spielen könntest, würdest du? A. Ich würde es tun, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen behalte. Um es dieses Mal ohne Opfer durchzuspielen. Q. Erzähle bitte leidenschaftlich von der Essenskultur in SAO. A. Auch wenn du danach fragst, ich habe erst gutes Essen gegessen, nachdem ich mich mit Asuna vertragen habe. Ich bereue es wirklich, nicht vorher mit ihr ausgegangen zu sein. Q. Bist du auch trotz des Beidhändigkeitsskills nicht in der Lage, Absolute Sword zu besiegen? A. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich definitiv nicht gewinnen kann, aber naja, wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich unmöglich... Q. Wie gut kannst du in der realen Welt mit Schwertern umgehen? A. Ich bin Sugu total ausgeliefert. Obwohl ich es neulich geschafft habe, ab und an einen Punkt zu machen. Q. Fändest du Beidhändigkeit auch in der realen Welt in Ordnung? A. Ich habe versucht, beim Kendo mit Kodachi zu kämpfen, aber ich habe nicht genug physische Stärke dafür. Q. Hast du vor, Yui bekannt zu machen? A. Wenn es eine Welt gäbe, in der eine Künstliche Intelligenz Bürgerrechte hat, würde ich das definitiv tun. Q. Also, die Kleidung, die du normalerweise trägst, ist schwarz, oder? A. Ziemlich viel. Asuna hat versucht, mich dazu zu bekommen, andere Kleidung zu tragen, aber wie ich es vermutet hatte, konnte ich mich nicht wirklich daran gewöhnen. Q. Wenn du jemals untreu werden würdest, mit wem? A. Werde ich nicht, werde ich nicht, würde ich mir nicht mal in den Sinn kommen. Q. Sag mir bitte deine Größe und dein Gewicht. A. 172 cm, 59 kg. Q. Was für einen PC benutzt du? A. Nur einen normalen, durchschnittlichen PC. Obwohl der 24 GHz CPU mit 8 Kernen ein bisschen teuer war. Q. Ist es eine Art Krankheit, dass du immer in Ärger verwickelt wirst? A. Oder besser, der SAO Vorfall, in den ich am Anfang verwickelt wurde, ist noch nicht vorbei... So fühlt es sich manchmal an. Q. Es ist eindeutig, dass die Göttin der Probleme eine Vorliebe für dich entwickelt hat, aber hältst du das für extremes Glück oder Unglück? A. Naja, ich habe dadurch Asuna getroffen... Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wenn an der Todesschwelle mein Leben an mir vorbeizieht. Q. Fühlst du dich nicht irgendwo in deinem Herzen von Todesspielen angezogen? A. Ich würde mich definitiv nicht an einem neuen probieren, aber wenn du SAO meinst, ich wünsche mir, es nächstes Mal besser zu machen. Q. Kirito, hat sich nicht deine Persönlichkeit geändert? Ich mochte es, wie du am Anfang total gelassen warst. A. Vielleicht hat sich mein wahres Ich gezeigt. Q. Ohne durch die rosa-rote Brille zu schauen, wer ist die schönste (süßeste) Frau in deiner Umgebung? A. Das kann ich unmöglich beantworten. Q. Was wäre das perfekte MMO, was du gerne spielen würdest? A. Eins ohne Level, Erfahrungspunkte, Skills oder seltene Items. Q. Wenn du mit zwei Schwertern gegen Yuuki kämpfen würdest, denkst du, du würdest gewinnen? A. Es ist wahrscheinlich in acht von zehn Fällen unmöglich. Außerdem hätte ich die schreckliche Vorahnung, dass die andere Seite auch ein zweites Schwert herauszieht, wenn ich das machen würde. Q. Wie viele Techniken hat der Beidhändigkeitsskill ungefähr? A. Ich beherrsche sie nicht alle, aber es sollte etwas mehr als zwanzig geben. Q. Ist dir klar, dass du ziemlich beliebt bist~? A. Ich glaube daran, immer bescheiden zu sein. Q. Bist du aufgekratzt~~~~~~~~~~~? A. Ich komme klar~~~~~~~~~. Q. Wer denkst du ist der stärkste Gegner, gegen den du bisher gekämpft hast? A. Wenn man von der generellen Leistung ausgeht, wäre es dieser Bastard Heathcliff. Wenn es um wirkliche Schwertkunst geht, wäre es Absolute Sword. Q. Wer war deine erste Liebe? Und auf welchem Platz wäre Asuna bei den Frauen, die du magst? A. Jemand von den "Schwarzen Katzen der Nacht"... Denke ich. Das macht Asuna damit zur nächsten Person, die ich nach ihr mochte. Q. Also, du hast wirklich einen OSS für Beidhändigkeit gemacht? A. Ich habe drei davon nachgebaut und ich brauchte meine ganze Energie dafür. Q. Welchen Level hattest du, als SAO beendet wurde? A. Ich glaube es war 94. Derjenige, der den höchsten Level erreicht hatte, von dem ich weiß, war 96 und natürlich wollte jeder wissen, ob 99 das Maximum war, aber wir haben es nie herausgefunden. Q. Wenn du deinen Charakter zurücksetzen müsstest, wirst du immer noch Beidhändigkeit nutzen können? A. Es gibt keine Hilfe von System, aber es scheint nicht so, als wenn es damit irgendwelche Probleme gibt. Q. Also, wen magst du wirklich? A. Ich glaube, dazu muss ich nichts sagen. Q. In SAO03 hast du gesagt, dass du zwei Leute umgebracht hast, aber hattest du nicht bis zum Ende einen grünen Cursor? A. Du würdest selbst dann ein grüner Spieler bleiben, wenn du orange Spieler tötest. Deswegen wurde diese hinterhältige "Flag PK"-Technik so zügellos angewendet. Q. Kannst du die stärkste Beidhändigkeitstechnik, The Eclipse mit ihrem 27 Combo-Treffern, immer noch verwenden? (Es ist auch okay, wenn es durch OSS geschieht) A. Im Moment gehe ich durch die Hölle, wenn ich versuche, Starburst Stream zu reproduzieren. Q. Wenn Polygamie möglich wäre, würdest du einen Harem machen? Wenn ja, wen würdest du nehmen? A. I-Ich würde so was nicht machen. Q. Gibt es Dinge an Asuna, die dich unzufrieden machen oder die du überhaupt nicht ausstehen kannst? A. Diese Art von ihr, die mir nicht das kleinste bisschen Unzufriedenheit erlaubt, löst ein bisschen Beklommenheit in mir aus. Q. Dein Eindruck von der Zeit, als du mit Lisbeth geschlafen hast, bitte. A. Der Schlafsack war eng. Als ob ich irgendwas anderes sagen könnte! Q. Wohin gehst du normalerweise mit Asuna, wenn ihr ein Date habt? A. Es fühlt sich so an, als würden wir häufig mit meinem Rad zum Meer und zu den Bergen fahren. Q. Gibt es ein namentliches Gegenstück zum Schwarzen Schwertkämpfer? A. Es scheint, als würde der Bastard "Weißer Heiliger Ritter" heißen. Q. Wie hast du die Leute in der Gilde getäuscht, um dein Level damals zu verbergen? A. Es war höflich, es zu vermeiden, das Statusfenster anzuzeigen und anzusehen, also musste ich mich nur in Sachen Equipment und Skills etwas zurückhalten. Q. Ist es unmöglich, mit drei Schwertern zu kämpfen? A. Ich dachte, mir würden die Zähne ausfallen. Q. Wie hoch ist dein Intelligenzquotient oder IQ ungefähr? A. Es ist ein sehr durchschnittlicher Wert. Q. Möchtest du Asuna in GGO treffen? A. Sie würde in Gelächter ausbrechen, wenn sie meinen VR Körper sieht, also auf keinen Fall. Q. Wenn du ein Tier wärst, was für eins wärst du? A. H-Hmm.. Ich werde eine Tier-Vorhersage probieren... Ein oranger Wolf, meint sie. Q. Mal abgesehen davon, dass du unzählige Male fast gestorben wärst, wenn du in irgendwas verwickelt warst, warum wirst du immer noch mitten im Testen in etwas hineingezogen, wovon du keine Erinnerungen hast... A. Weil es interessant schien. Q. Wie viele Arten von Monstern gab es in SAO? A. Ich glaube, es gab um die 1500 Arten, als wir die 75. Ebene erreicht haben... Q. Mit welcher Frau, die du bisher getroffen hast, verstehst du dich am wenigsten? A. Ich werde mich nicht dazu herablassen, über so etwas geschmackloses zu reden. Ich schweige wie ein englischer Gentleman. Q. Hast du einen "Gedanken", den du nie zugeben würdest? A. Bei manchen Gelegenheiten dachte ich "Ich werde nie von hier fliehen", aber es ist sicherlich schwer, das auszudrücken. Q. Erlaubt das System in ALO Doppelehen? A. Glücklicherweise ist das nicht möglich. Q. Also war Asuna deine erste Liebe, wie ich es dachte? A. Sie wäre meine zweite Liebe, denke ich. Q. Wie viele Kinder möchtest du bekommen? A. Ich bin immer noch selbst ein Kind. Wenn eine Zeit kommt, in der ich denke, dass ich erwachsen bin, werde ich darüber nachdenken. Q. Die reale Welt oder die virtuelle Welt; welche macht mehr Spaß? A. Neulich ging es schließlich gegen fünfzig-fünfzig. Q. Wenn du in der Realität ein Haus kaufen würdest, würdest du eins wie auf der 22. Ebene von SAO wollen? A. Ein Blockhaus mitten im Wald hört sich gut an. Obwohl, wenn ich dort leben müsste, würde ich wahrscheinlich dabei enden, mich ständig zu beschweren. "Es gibt keinen Lebensmittelladen in der Nähe" und so was. Q. Es ist offensichtlich diese Art von Stimmung entstanden, als du mit einer gewissen Schmiedin übernachtet hast aber wie weit seid ihr gegangen? A. Wir haben überhaupt nichts gemacht! Q. Erregst du Aufmerksamkeit als der "Heimkehrer Kirito" in anderen Online Spielen? Wenn ja, wie fühlst du dich dabei? A. Diverse Dinge geschahen nach der Veröffentlichung eines gewissen unverschämten Buches, aber... im Endeffekt bin ich direkt geflohen. Q. Was für Techniken sind die OSS, die du entwickelt hast? A. Ich habe nur einige Beidhändigkeitsskills vom alten SAO reproduziert. Q. Wie viele Leute wissen ungefähr, dass Der Schwarze Schwertkämpfer = Kazuto in der Schule bist? A. Das Gesicht ist immer noch das Gleiche. Ich habe das Handtuch geworfen, nachdem es plötzlich ziemlich weit verbreitet war. Q. Wenn die Zeit zu dem Tag zurückgedreht werden würde, an dem das NerveGear an dich geliefert wurde, würdest du es immer noch aufsetzen und an SAO teilnehmen? Oder würdest du SAO lieber vergessen und völlig in der Realität leben? A. Wenn meine Erinnerungen zurückgespult werden, weil die Zeit zurückgedreht wurde, würde ich zwangsläufig wieder teilnehmen. Wenn ich meine aktuellen Erinnerungen hätte, wäre es trotzdem nicht richtig für mich, ganz alleine zu fliehen. Q. Wann war deine erste Liebe? A. Als ich den "Schwarzen Katzen der Nacht" beigetreten bin. Q. Ich glaube, du hast diverse Welten in Spielen gesehen, aber was für eine Welt wäre dein Ideal? A. Vielleicht eine Welt ohne Grenzen. Wenn es unendliche Ressourcen gäbe, bräuchte man sich nicht darüber zu streiten. Q. Wie häufig hast du in SAO beidhändig gekämpft? A. Ich habe es öfter mal an Orten genutzt, an denen kein anderer in der Nähe war, um den Skill zu trainieren. Anmerkungen }} Beziehungen Beziehungen Bildergalerie Bildergalerie Referenzen Navigation en:Kiritozh:桐谷和人es:Kazuto Kirigayapl:Kiritopt-br:Kiritoru:Кирито Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:SAO-Spieler Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:Spriggan Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Einzelkämpfer Kategorie:SAO Beta-Tester Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP Kategorie:Männlich